You Belong With Me
by Ashamwow
Summary: Highschool AU loosely based on Taylor Swifts song 'You Belong with me' Synopsis: Kyle and Stan are like the two most perfect people to be in a relationship, however, two things: they are not a couple and Stan had a totally hot cheer leading girlfriend. What will Kyle do with these new taboo feelings of love? ((if you squint there's bunny and creek.)) M for lemon and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Green Eyed Kyle

"He's a fucking liar! Don't believe the hype!" Kyle bellowed out at the living room T.V. He glared at the weekend soap opera while shoveling spoons full of birthday cake ice cream into his mouth. He scratched the mess of red hair on his head and, in a moment of annoyance, pulled it back into a ponytail. He didn't care how gay it made him look, his hair was in his way. "Fucking liar," Kyle mumbled to himself angrily. The show went on commercial, putting his little melodrama on hold. He grabbed his phone, still muttering curse words about the trifling character, and saw he had a few notifications from Facebook so he needed to check them out. Kyle doesn't like to not check social media since he's such a "socialite" (says the boy who didn't leave the house for the entire weekend and had barely talked to anyone).

A few friend requests from creeps he didn't know, a lot of tagged pictures of him whether at school or an outing with someone, and a message from Kenny. The red head rolled his green eyes. He bet it was something stupid and irrelevant and ignored it, then threw the phone back down on the couch. The drama cut back on showing what had happened previously. Kyle took his spoon and began devouring the I've cream once again while completely concentrated on the show. About seven minutes in he hit the bottom of his ice cream bucket.

"Ugh," he exhaled annoyed. Now, he had to get up, walk to the kitchen, and get another container. He thought he made it clear this was a "lazy" Sunday and wasn't expecting to be leaving the couch for another five hours. Kyle lugged himself up and stomped off to the quant and colorful kitchen. He stuck his face into the modern freezer that seemed to be out of place in the old fashioned kitchen room. Regardless, he enjoyed the brisk air that cooled his sweat. It was fall and still nice and warm outside plus his dad refused to turn the A/C on so it was safe to say he was sweltering in his little get up.

"Dressed in baggy sweats, a stained over sized t-shirt that most likely belongs to Stan, popping your pimples, and getting fat...how nice it is to be a person who doesn't care about their appearance," Ike commented leaning against the counter. He was now twelve years old and quite the looker with his big round eyes and charming Canadian smile. Oh, how that smiled just pissed Kyle off at this very moment and made him wanna smack it right off his face.

"Shut it, I have type 1 diabetes I need this sugar in my life!" Kyle snapped getting a bucket of cookie dough ice cream and shut the door with his foot. "-And I didn't even pop any of my pimples, that's gross!" Ike gave him a condescending stare with his eyebrows raised. He pulled out his phone and showed off the bit of evidence he took, in secret, earlier. "Whatever! What do you want?" Kyle snarled.

"I want to watch T.V. my show is going to come on," Ike replied. In the Broflovski household there is only one T.V. so they're all forced to share. Kyle debated even though he wanted to spend the rest of the evening like a couch potato, he had already seen those episodes. However, Ike's smile said something like "you'll give me the T.V. or else I'll spread these gross pics of you onto the internet". It just made Kyle wanna beat the shit out of him and block the channel his show comes on to teach him a lesson on black mailing. Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut while sighing he decided to let it go and give Ike what he wants.

Like always.

"Fine." Kyle rolled his eyes again and Ike smirked thinking Kyle was such a push over. He took his phone and his ice cream container up to his room. Once he had shut his door and turned on his laptop, he immediately logged into Tumblr. He played some McDreidel in the background to soothe his nerves. He was suppose to have a sleepover at Stan's house but the ebony haired teen bailed on him with Wendy. He still remembers the goofy offer Stan gave him.

_"You can still come over later, if ya want."_

"You can still come over later, if ya want," Kyle mocked in a shrill voice. "Fuck that." Kyle spat bitterly. As if he would be the second choice to Wendy. Don't get him wrong, everyone knows there's nothing is wrong with "little miss perfect". At all. It's him who's the mess up one, in fact he should be honored to be second choice to Wendy but, his pride would not allow it. He figured looking at fanart and cat pictures just weren't doing it for him, so he logged into Facebook and checked his NewsFeed. He thought maybe someone had something going on to distract himself from the pissy mood he's been in all weekend. He just needed to get off his lazy ass and do something. To be frank, he really need a shower and a proper meal. He has been living as a hobo in his own house since Friday!

"Nothing new really...just Cartman taking stupid swag fag selfies...Clyde and Bebe showing off fucking couple pictures...NO ONE GIVES A SHIT...like news flash: you're fugly!" Kyle yelled even though he didn't really mean it. They were a hot (would-be-hoping-to-be) couple: captain of the cheerleading team, Bebe, and the football team's center, Clyde, were South Park's second "It-couple" (The first, of course, being Stan and Wendy). Even though they weren't official it was still cute to see the two, whom so obviously have huge crushes on each other, together.

Kyle went to his home page and saw the picture of him and Stan making snow angles in the snow with Cartman making obscene hand gestures at the cameraman, Kenny. He grumbled lowly to himself. Opening the ice cream box and taking another spoonful of cookie dough he turned up his music. The song that was playing was hardcore and angry, setting the mood perfectly. Ike wouldn't dare bother his older brother at the moment unless, he'd like to play kick the baby once again. Next, Kyle checked Wendy's page. He saw she didn't even have Stan in her cover photo. Kyle clicked his tongue. In a way, he felt like he won. Since he had a picture of Stan he felt that he innately cares about Stan more so he should be the one that Stan is spending his time with. Not her.

"Though...it's not like I'm jealous..." Kyle spoke aloud in a tone that seemed like he was trying to convince himself. Even though they don't really fit well, their relationship is shit, they're constantly on and off again, and even when they're together they rarely spend time together! So it's not like Kyle hates it he just feels that they're not so good for each other. If anyone is good for Stan, it would have to be Kyle. They're the best of friends and even when they've had their fall outs they tend to miss each other so much they get back together immediately. With Wendy it takes weeks and they only get together because they feel they have to. So you can see why it's a problem...right? Kyle sighed and rubbed his head fingering his soft curls. What was he doing sitting around like a girl who just got dumped? He could party and have fun and hang out...he just chose not to. I mean, have you ever had Oreo cheese cake? If you did you'd be sitting inside pigging out all day as well. Just then, something on Wendy's page caught Kyle's attention.

Relationship Status: Single

Kyle sighed again. "Here it goes once again," Kyle pulled at his tangled locks and grabbed his phone that was lying on his bed. Right on cue, a message from Stan alerted his phone. For the first time since Friday, Kyle smiled. "Here he comes...crawling right back to me," an unsettling giggle escaped as he flung himself onto his bed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about Wendy and Stan breaking up and Kyle being the first, and only, one Stan runs to makes Kyle feel indescribable. It's a giddy, happy feeling one accompanied by deep despairing guilt. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, oh he knew, but he just couldn't stop it. Kyle stopped his inner turmoil to deal with his friend's external conflict. He opens his snapchat and the first thing he sees is Stan's "manly" tears and a message that said:

"Wendy broke up with me :("

"Why?"

Kyle sent one back his face was twisted in a shit eating grin. He knew why Wendy broke up with him but he wouldn't let Stan know that. So he settled with a pouty, comprehensive frown to be nicer.

"I tol her a joke n she got offended"

Another picture with Stan's sad face. He seemed to be home right now as Kyle could see his posters in the back of the picture.

"Wats the joke?"

Kyle's face was a bit curious with one eye brow raised.

"God gave women yeast infections so that they would know what it was like living with an irritating cunt for once."

Kyle laughed. He laughed, hard. Oh man did he miss that offensive humor. It was such an unfunny joke yet the face he made in each picture made Kyle wanna punch him so bad the red head had to laughed.

"She doesn't get your humor the way I do"

Kyle's smile was sweet and genuine something he definitely hasn't done since Friday.

"Sorry I ditched you"

Stan was giving his old and trusty puppy dog face. A face so charming and goofy but quite attractive(?) you just couldn't say no. Kyle sucked at his teeth, he couldn't believe the bastard was using that old trick on him. Usually Kyle was immune to the quivering lip but today he was just so sensitive."This mother fuck-"

"It's fine. See ya 2moro"

Kyle sent a picture of him with three chins, his nose pulled up (like a piggy) by his middle finger and his eyes crossed.

"See ya"

Stan sent his picture back with five chins, his nose flared, his tongue sticking out, and his eyes wide as hell. Kyle thought he would bust a gut. It's great having a best friend to send ugly selfies to.

"Love you ;)"

Stan sent a thumbs up and signaled by resting his head in his folded hands that he was going to bed. Kyle smiled and sent back a quick "Love you too", completed with a kissy face, before exiting out of snap chat.

Another notification came from Kyle's computer. It seemed Kenny was really insistent for Kyle to come talk to him. Kyle rolled his eyes and walked to his laptop- not because of Kenny but because his ice cream was still over there- and settled down in his desk chair.

"Wait."

Was it normal for two dudes, whose both claim to be straight, to say "I love you" to each other? Kyle's eyes were wide and his head spun and raked for any possible answer his brain could come up with. Why do they do that? Why was he questioning it now? I mean they've been doing it since they were kids but why was it different now then before? Maybe Kyle just missed him...yeah...that must be it.

The pale skinny Jew shook those confusing thoughts out of his head, he didn't need to think of this at the moment. It's not like its a new thing they've always said "I love you" platonically but his heart couldn't forget the fuzzy tipsy high it gets when he hears those words from Stan's lips. Another "ding" from Facebook brought him out if his short stupor and Kyle decided to finally quiet his crying computer. He clicked on Kenny's name and looked at the messages that we're sent.

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: Yo!

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: I said hay!

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: Kyle, don't ignore me!

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: Kaaaahlllll Cartman came over to bother me...make his fat ass go away!

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: Kyle? Cartman left did you make him go? Thank you! Thank you! He ate all my cheesy puffs! ;3; That fat fuck was getting on my last nerves!

Kyle sighed. "No, Kenny, you're getting on my last nerves!"

KyleBROflovski: Dude didn't I tell you not to bother me this weekend!

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: Stop being all pissed off at Stan he needs to spend time with his girlfriend.

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: I mean he already spends time with you so much you might as we'll be his girlfriend.

Kyle rolled his eyes he would not allow his face heat up at such a comment. There was a snowballs chance in hell he loved his best friend and even less of a chance Stan loved him back. Yeah, that's fucking never gonna happen.

KyleBROflovski: don't make up such slanderous allegations McCormick. My dad's a lawyer. I'll sue!

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: Well you do that ;0

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: anyway I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing ok...

KyleBROflovski: ...Kenny...

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: wat?

KyleBROflovski: is it normal for best friends to say I love u to each other?

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: OMG YOU AND STAN LOVE EACH OTHER!

Kyle's eyes widened. Oh he was so stupid why would he ask Kenny of all people for this type of advice!? Kyle's face heated up and his head automatically shook violently. There was no way, no way that could ever happen! Stan has a girlfriend Kyle is just his super best friend nothing else to it. Falling in love with each other would...it would ruin everything they built up for the past 17 years!

KyleBROflovski: Kenny, I don't love Stan in that way I just you know...have love for him...so I guess that's normal right?

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: YOU TWO WANNA FUCK EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT

KyleBROflovski: Kenny NO

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: "OH STAN~ YES YOUR EIGHT INCHES OF MANLY STANLY FEELS SOOOOO GOOD!" Said the tiny cute and fragile uke with sparkling yaoi eyes and doki dokis.

"YES KYLE YOUR TIGHT BUTT FEELS GREAT TOO!" Said the manly seme with huge yaoi hands and larger shoulders.

(I can be a fanfiction writer! :D)

KyleBROflovski: nO STAHP (wtf is fanfiction?)

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: FACE IT YOU WANNA BE MRS. MARSH SO FUCKING BAD!

(I'll show you later)

Kyle's face couldn't get any more red than it was at that. He was trying so hard to deny but some part in his heart said that all of what Kenny was saying was true.

KyleBROflovski: stop it Kenny...just please just...stop we r not in love...I just ya know...have love for him...or something like that

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: *sighsdramatically* well if you say so...I'm sorry...but it's not normal at least in the way you guys do it.

KyleBROflovski: Ok...I need to take a shower so bye

KennyBadInfluenceMcCormick: Nite...think of me ;3

KyleBROflovski: No.

And with that the red head logged off and shut down his laptop. He got up and stretched then threw away the empty box of, what once was, ice cream and started his shower.

* * *

The dirty blonde sat back on his bed. His phone buzzed and while he checked it he saw it was Stan. He unlocked it and went to check the message.

8inch (Stan): dude is it ok if you tell your best friend you love him?

Kenny groaned. Really, he just couldn't wait till these two dumb fucks would get a clue and just get together already. They were perfect for each other everyone knew that!

Everyone but them of course.

* * *

Author's Rambles: Eeep! I hope you dont hate it...it's the usual High school Au I know I should get more creative but it's my favorite AU and the one where I have the most headcanons...I really love this pairing and I hope others will like it as well ((if only I could start writing them differently then...)) But that's for another story ((literally)) for now just take the same ol' same ol' Also sorry it's short they'll get longer as I continue so yea look forward!

((Review and follow! Posting once a week!))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Problem

"Mwah...ah! Stan please! More!" Kyle cried out his throat dry and his voice cracking. His lips kissed bruised, raw, red, and parted. He was on his side with his leg on Stan's shoulder. His tight, white ass was being rammed into almost punishingly by the larger tan male. It was suppose to hurt since he was a virgin and Stan was so big but all his body could comprehend was pleasure. Full on, hot, raw, and pure pleasure. Every feather light touch Stan left, burnt Kyle's skin like nothing else he's ever experienced before. However, the need for more touches was high. He WANTED Stan's touch, he WANTED Stan to fuck him rougher, he WANTED Stan's love bites to mark him. He wanted to have all of Stan not just as a best friend but selfishly as a lover. The want grew and grew and built up till he climaxed and it all went white.

The Jew shot up awake. His chest heaved at a quicken pace. Did he really just dream that? That boy...was him? The teen so desperate for more, wantonly screaming for more, more, more! That was Kyle? His deepest desires? Kyle shook his head. It had to have been the ice cream he ate before bed, that's all. There's no way he held any feelings like that for Stan. Stan was his super best friend in the whole world. They've been as thick as thieves since they were born. How could he love some one whose been his other pea in the pod? Someone like his brother who've he's known since early childhood? That's not possible. Kyle scratched his disarrayed curls and hopped out of bed. It was a bit too early to be getting ready for school but Kyle was too afraid to go back to sleep. He kicked off his covers and headed towards the bathroom.

That dream had haunted him even in his wake. It was leaving its lasting effects as he saw he had soaked through his pants. Kyle groaned, he was beyond embarrassed. How could he be wetting the bed when he was already 17 going on 18 years old now? Kyle sauntered into his bathroom, in which he shared with his brother's con-joined room. The red head stripped and got in the shower. The cold water poured in his hair and cascaded down his back. He stood in the blue bathtub trying to think about nothing but that cursed dream kept flashing in his mind over and over again. Images of dead puppies, grandma's saggy tits, and other gross child scarring images plagued his mind and for a while it was working. Until the memory of Stan sensually touching his every crevice, flashed and he was right back to square one.

After he finished cleaning himself, he dressed lazily, donning a green hoodie and some dark sweat pants, and stumbled down the stairs. By this time his family was in the kitchen looking like the run of the mill all American family. He suddenly felt like he was having breakfast with the Tokens. Gerald was sitting at the table, coffee in hand, reading the newspaper like the stereotype he was. Kyle scoffed, he was sure that his dad was the only father left in South Park who still does that. He looked up at the arrival of his son and grunted in acknowledgement. Ike was also at the table having a big bowl of cereal and his mother was at the stove making breakfast. Eggs sunny side up and turkey bacon; Kyle's favorite. Kyle grabbed a plate after kissing his mother on the cheek and settling down. Everyone was a bit surprised since Kyle was a terrible morning person and usually skipped out on breakfast, however, today he seemed different. His hair was still wet and his face a more flushed than usual. He definitely seemed weird. A bit on edge.

"Where's Stan?" Sheila quizzed. Gerald set aside his newspaper to take a bit of the toast set out in front of him. Kyle half rolled his eyes. Of course they'd ask that question. They loved Stan, he was their perfect football playing, preppy jock son. Stan was also over like, every weekend. He basically lives here and if Stan wasn't here that just meant that they were over at his house. So, it was fairly unusual to see Kyle go a whole weekend without Stan glued to his hip. Kyle sucked his teeth,_ so what?_ It's not like they have to be together 24/7 they are both their own persons. Who says best friends have to do everything together? Besides Stan was with Wendy this weekend. Girlfriends are like, the best friend's enemy. You can't fight them for your bros attention because he is always gonna choose her over you. All you can do is not be a whiny little bitch and just be happy for them. Even at the expense your own happiness, the pale boy thought bitterly.

"I don't know, probable having breakfast over at the Testaburgers or something," Kyle answered his voice full of spite. Sheila and Gerald glanced at each other. They kept quiet knowing when to stay out of their fights. Just then, Stan walked through the kitchen door.

"I almost forgot where the extra key was...hey family!" Stan walked in with that attractive "I just woke up" smile and his bed hair disheveled wonderfully. Stan scanned the room for his best friend. Upon laying eyes on the kosher boy, Stan notices Kyle's less then appreciative glare. "Hey, Mrs. Broflovski, did you get a new haircut? You look exceptionally beautiful today!" Stan knew Kyle probably painted a bad picture of him during the weekend. So he settled for the lesser problem. Luckily, the Broflovski's don't take sides in their fights unlike the Marsh's do. Stan's parents and elder sister always choose Kyle's side so, he can never win over there. Kyle was like the Marsh's perfect child they never had, at least Stan was number two...well, at least he thinks he is. Mrs. Broflovski giggled a bit fixing her hair up.

"Oh? Mr. Broflovski you're looking at the South Park newspaper did you hear about the new mayor elections going on in Middle Park? Apparently the old mayor was doing drugs!" with Kyle's father it was a bit hard to butter him up. He doesn't care much for compliments. Fortunately, Stan knew just how to get Gerald interested. They held a lengthy conversation about politics and such and Gerald was smiling happily since he finally got to talk to someone about this subject. Kyle usually ignored him when it came to these things. "Oh and I almost forgot...here!" Stan pulled out a limited edition 'Space Rangers' figurine and handed it to Ike. "I heard you like these,"Stan winked. The young Canadian's eyes grew wide and he was almost on the verge of tears.

"Thank you so much!" Ike grabbed the figure and jumped up from the table. He was off to go put it up some where safe so it wouldn't get destroyed. He couldn't wait to brag to his friends that he had gotten the new limited edition figurine, only available to 10 lucky people in America, home.

Oh, Stan Marsh knew how to charm the parents and who wouldn't be charmed? Stan was a football quarterback, president of the save the whales club, and regularly volunteers at animal shelters and environmental clubs. Everyone knew him and he was good at sweet talking the fuck out of you. With a golden heart and perfect smile Stan won the affection of all. Sheila smirked and winked at the tan man. His golden good looks wouldn't be looked over either. Mrs. Broflovski just wished that she was a bit younger and a bit lighter and she'd be tapping all of that!

"Oh! Stanly, would you care for some thing to eat? Should I fix you a plate?" Sheila started getting up from the table.

"No, no, no, that's quite alright Mrs. Bro. I ate at home don't worry about me...I'm just here to pick your son up and take him to school," Stan explained turning to Kyle. "Come on, let's go man," Kyle glared at him and man, if looks could kill. Stan held his chest wearing a hurt look.

"Your heart is on the other side you asshat," Kyle grumbled. Stan gave Kyle the best friend puppy eye look and the green eyed teen rolled those emerald orbs. He fucking hated that look, he just couldn't resist it. A few minutes later, the red head was sitting in Stan's navy blue four door sedan with his arms crossed. Though, as much as he tried to keep up his bitchy attitude Stan's best friend charm was still strong and useful. Kyle didn't like it though. The boy could ditch him for a girl one day and then show up one morning and make him swoon like this? Forget disliking it, Kyle hated it.

The car ride was brutally quiet. Stan was a bit nervous at his best friend's silent state. He knew that the wrong move could set off his friend's explosive nature and the whole day would just be hell. So to calm the tension Stan turned on the radio. He put in a cd just titled "super best friends mix" and after just the first syllable Kyle couldn't help but crack a big ass grin.

"YOOOOOO I'LL TELL YA WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT," Stan's and Kyle's playlist from elementary school. Chocked full of 80's/90s top hip hop/pop hits and rock and roll favorites especially NKOTB, the Spice Girls, Jimmy Hendrix, and ACDC. The small Jew looked over to see Stan singing along to the song and couldn't help but giggle. He shook his head trying to keep his smile under wraps but it was hard seeing as Stan was really getting into it and even going as far to dance and rap. Well, dance as much as he could seeing as he was driving in the front seat.

Kyle rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he was ridding around with this fool but he decided to humor him and dance along with him. They laughed and sang until they pulled into the parking lot and parked in the back because there were no more spaces left. They exited the car, still humming songs, and waltzed into school. Immediately, they were tackled by a lonely, and horny, Kenny and a loud mouth Eric Cartman. With the exception of Cartman calling them fags for walking into school together, Kyle really liked being with his friends like this. It always brought back great memories and excited him for what in store in the future. In his junior year, he's always woken up looking forward for the future, that and some more sleep-Mondays are always the worst.

Before Kyle went to class he bid his best friend a goodbye, getting on his tippy toes and throwing arms around his his best friend's neck. Stan rested his arms around Kyle's hips and they stayed like that for a while. Stan whispered an apology in Kyle's ear hoping to finally cool off the anger of being ditched. They finally said goodbye and the Jew slugged on with Butters to first period Anatomy. School was just as normal and as exciting as it could get in the small town of South Park. That is until lunch where usually Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and occasionally Butters all sit together and eat. However, today Kyle was getting a few problems from some of the basketball team members who just didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. Stan was feeling a bit irritable as he noticed Kyle walking over to them but was stopped by a few guys from the team. Stan narrowed his eyes at the group. His mind set to attack. He could feel the jealousy building up.

"You ok, Stan?" Butter quizzed tapping the large football player on his shoulder. However, he was being ignored since Stan was too busy watching the boys playing with Kyle's hair.

After all that hard work, keeping lusty girls and perverse guys looking for a little bit of fun away from Kyle. But these sick bastards just had to show up. Stan has been keeping Kyle single for years but these sons of bitches just wanna ruin everything. Ever since Kyle had became Basketball manager the tan teen has noticed a few things: they usually don't know how to keep their hands off of Stan's property, they constantly use sexual jokes around Stan's property, and they can't seem to comprehend that Kyle is Stan's property! Stan huffed getting up from his seat. Kenny was eyeing him, he knew shit was about to go down. Craig took the hint and scrambled for his camera.

"Come on, Kylie~ wont you _play with _us after school? I mean, isn't it your job to make sure we get better in our playing?" one of the kids begged. Kyle just shrunk a bit more the word 'play' made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," Stan tapped one of the taller boys on the shoulder. Kyle looked at him wide eyed from between the two. The taller gentleman turned around confused and was unprepared for a fist to the face. The other one was about to pounce on him but Stan quickly grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, effectively silencing him. The one that was just punched grabbed his bruising cheek and was also pulled away by Stan. No matter how much they struggled to get away they couldn't break free of Stan's football grasp.

"Yo, homie! Whats your problem?" both of the teens who, despite their gargantuan height, looked to be mere freshmen asked. Stan huffed, he didn't have to explain himself but it'll probably help if they could spread the message around.

"Listen here punks!" Stan pushed them into the wall. "Kyle is your manager, and your senior...don't just touch him so casually! Relations between you all should be strictly business!" Stan muttered between clenched teeth. He didn't want to have to fight them so he prayed that they understood and would just walk away. Luckily, these two where smart enough to leave and Stan walked back over to Kyle.

"The fuck was that?" Kyle quizzed as he struggled to keep up with Stan. Stan didn't answer until they got to the table.

"Look, I just don't think you outta hang out with those guys...hah...forget about it..." Stan changed the subject quickly chatting with Butters about their English essay that was due today.

"Really?" Kyle asked and waited for a reply however, the other boy just continued to ignore him and speak about homework. "Fine. Be that way..." Kyle muttered folding his arms and slouching. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It beyond shocked him. Why would Stan do that? It's true those guys were a bother to him. They constantly watched him with weird lust filled eyes and when Kyle played with them they all would usually gang up on him and try to touch him (luckily for him, he's such a good player so they can never catch up to him) however, that still doesn't give him the right to just go up and sock a guy in the face!

Was Stan possibly...jealous?

Jealous? Why would he be? Stan had a beautiful, cheerleader, girlfriend! Why would he be jealous of some skinny, pale, awkward, kosher boy with big hair, a big nose, and freckles? Wendy was fucking hot, her long silky ebony hair compared to his curly uncontrollable mane. Wendy had perfect skin and big blue eyes that shone like stars in the sky. Her body was rocking too. Every guy in South Park was jealous that Stan is the only guy who got a piece of that!

Stan was not jealous.

* * *

"He's totally jealous." Kenny stated taking a drag from his cigarette. He and the red head were sitting in the bleachers after school watching the football team practice. Kyle puffed out his cheeks and stared froward. There was no way he was believing all that hype Kenny was spouting. They watched Clyde get tackled severely and shared brief laughter before getting back to business.

"Nonsense..." Kyle mumbled pulling Stan's jersey up on his legs higher. He usually wore Stan's jacket a lot since Wendy already had her own varsity jacket. He liked the way it hung off of him and kept him warm. It reminded him of Stan. It was big, warm, and smelt kinda nice. Wait, wait, that's besides the point! "Stan has a girlfriend and there's no way he would like me!" Kyle cried.

"Ya know...when ever I say Stan likes you, you always say "he has a girlfriend" or "he doesn't like guys" you have never said "no, I only like him as a friend" so you DO like Stan you're just scared he doesn't like you back!" Kenny smirked deviously. He just knew he caught the teen now! There was no way out if this. He had proof and nothing could take that away!

"Th-that's not what I meant! I mean, I said those things...but...but...AGH! Fine! Fuck it! I like my super best friend Stan Marsh! Ok?! Is that what you wanted to hear!" Kyle blew up. His face completely red and steam rising from his ears. His brow was furrowed completing his frustrated look along with a few watery tears in his eyes. Kyle blinked and wiped them away. He finally admitted it. He was in love with Stan. Completely, utterly, wholly, truly, and unmistakably in love with the ravenette known as Stan Marsh, and there was nothing he could do about it. However, instead of feeling any sort of relief his heart just felt heavier and more burdensome.

"Not so much what I WANTED to hear but something you NEEDED admit...hah, look, I know you're probably confused and it's scary because you think it will ruin your friendship but just know that not everything goes the way you think it does not everything is as it seems and you always will have me on your side now, have I every misguided you?" Kenny commented at least trying to make the Jew feel better about his confession. Kyle hated when Kenny got all cerebral like he did now. He was already a slick mofo who could get answers out of anyone and then make it seem like it was for your own damn good. Except this wasn't helpful at all, it was just ruining Kyle's life. Now that he was fully coherent of his feelings what can he do? Stan and him are best friends why would he give something so precious up like that? And Wendy, bless her heart, is such a good girl. She's smart and organized and just the person to get that lazy, dumbass in shape. They may fight a lot but you have to admit that they're relationship is on another level they BELONG together. Kyle can't mess with the match made in heaven. He just needed to be near him...that's all he needs.

"Kenny...what do I do?" Kyle asked watching Stan catch the ball in excitement and look to the stands to find his best friend watching. The football player smiled brightly as if to say "look, look! I did a good job right?!" with that cute little boyish charm he's always had. Kyle could feel a deep chest pain strike him and he grasped at it as if that would stifle the pain. "I love him so much...what do I do? How do I stop it?" Kyle could feel the salty tears stinging at the edges of his eyes but he sucked them up and waved back at the tan male.

"You can't stop it..." Kenny sighed. He didn't want to give Kyle such misery but he couldn't let the boy live on in that state of ignorance. The first step is always acknowledging the problem.

* * *

Author's Rambles: Reading this you actually might get confused. At first, Kyle is bashing the stendy relationship but now its like their relationship is too perfect. To explain this sudden change I'll remind you that Kyle is a hormonal teenager in my head and he was pissed off at first but then he forgave Stan and now he regrets what he thought. He was just jealous of their relationship and chose to pick out the bad but...its actually doing good(?)

((Review! Don't be shy to correct me and help me get better as well I already know my grammar and spelling is shit sorry for the mistakes!))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hanging Out with Friends

Stan snored loudly and was met with a punch to the chest. He coughed a bit before opening his eyes. Kyle was still trying to sleep and the mess of curly locks he called hair tickled Stan's nose. The tan male stretched and inhaled his chest rising along with Kyle's head, which was resting on his shirtless chest. Stan smiled at the cute little annoyed grumbled Kyle gave out. The Jew was a terrible morning person. Not that it was morning anymore anyway. It was damn near 2pm and they haven't left the bed at all. Stan knew they had to be at home alone right now. His mom and dad usually don't come home from work till 5 or 7 and Shelley was away at the dorms about 45 minutes away. Although, Shelley claimed she hated them she usually visits every weekend so Stan wouldn't be too surprised if she was downstairs watching T.V. or something.

"Yo, dude...come on lets go eat," Stan purred showing another attractive attribute: his deep, sexy groggy voice. Kyle swooned and hugged Stan closer. It really wasn't that odd that they cuddled. They've always done these things ever since they decided bringing sleeping bags were a hassle and they both could avoid back problems this way. Stan tried to sit up but was met with a loud growl and a forced that knocked him back down.

"Fuck eating...let's just stay like this forever," Kyle sighed as he suggested while snuggling up to Stan more. "Besides, I'm not even hungry..." Kyle states as his stomach strongly disagrees.

"See? Come on let's take a shower...I'll let you take one with me," Stan chuckled not noticing Kyle's blush and change in heart rate. A few weeks had past since Kyle's revelation at the football field and so far he's decided to just wait it out. Things couldn't be better, their relationship has been going well despite the small chest pains he gets when he's around Stan. Like now, the boy just said normal things that cause Kyle's heart to skip beats. It was dangerous for a boy who has diabetes to be around a guy so fucking sweet! After Kyle slugged Stan for his offer, they took showers- separately as Kyle's heart would implode if he saw Stan fully naked. It was enough seeing Stan's well sculpted abs on a regular bases he didn't need to see Stan's rumored, by Kenny, 8 (8 and 1/2 on good days) schlong. The boys realized that there really wasn't anyone home and Shelley had ate everything else before leaving back out with some friends. There was no food left so they decided to go head out for some brunch.

* * *

"I'm so FANCAY~ Ya already knOOOWW!" the two best friends were singing along-terribly- in the front seat of Stan's car. Kyle was grinning ear to ear completely satisfied with himself. He was content with just being with Stan in this moment. It felt so...right(?) he wanted it to always be like this. Sleepovers where they stayed up virtually throughout the night just talking in the dark, snuggling in with Stan till the afternoon, waking up to that voice, driving around singing (terribly) to the radio, and just enjoying each other. If Kyle could just have Stan like this, all would be right in the world. As they turned into the Honey Jam Cafe, Stan's phone ringed. Fishing it out of his pocket he saw from the caller ID it was his girlfriend.

"Hello?" Stan answered a bit wary of her mood. He knew she had been on her period and last time she got mad because of a little joke so Stan really had to walk on egg shells around her or else it might be over with her for real.

"Hey honey..." Wendy spoke. Stan noticed she sound a bit weird, a bit erotic? "I'm off my period...how about you come over now and we can make up in your favorite way?" Wendy offered. Stan looked around as if anyone could hear it and laid eyes on Kyle. The red head was looking out the window bobbing his head to some pop song that just came on and it broke Stan's heart. On one hand he would be a shitty best friend for bailing out on Kyle and on the other Wendy was fucking hot and ready for him...what should he do? He never likes to hurt Kyle and they just made up as well. His friendship is very important to him, no doubt about it.

"Kyle, I owe you!" Stan apologized for what was the sixth time today. Kyle rolled his eyes and gave a tired sigh. It was happening again.

'It looks like another night of ice cream and dirty sweat pants!' Kyle thought to himself. He couldn't believe it was happening again. This same cycle over again. Kyle and Stan were just fine until Wendy came into the picture. It's always been the same tired old formula since childhood. They were perfect until Stan started liking girls and wanted a girlfriend more than he wanted friends. "It's fine. Just drop me off at Tweak Bros. I need some coffee..." Kyle rubbed his head. He also needed some one to talk to and out of everyone in South Park he knew three little blondes who wouldn't judge him no matter what. He usually wouldn't dare go to them for help but since a certain dirty blonde would just tell him "I told you so" and act all self righteous and certain brunette would call him a fag and everyone else would give him shitty advice he really didn't have any options left. Stan pulled up in front of the small, comforting cafe and Kyle exited the car.

"Hey...don't be mad, Kyle...?" Stan called out but Kyle just waved him off not even bothering to turn around and slammed the door. Stan sighed, he was already regretting his decision. He rolled down the window and leaned out. "Kyle, I love youuuuu!" Stan bellowed out not caring who saw or who heard. Kyle blush and pointed him to another direction hoping he would catch his drift and just fucking leave already.

"I'm not leeeeaaavviiinnngg til you saaaayyy it baaaacckkk~" Stan chimed in an annoying sing song voice. Kyle gave him a dead pan stare and mumbled back the words before running into the cafe. He wasn't in the mood to say it plus he was starting to blush and he didn't need for it to get awkward.

"He bailed on you!?" Butters exclaimed as he set Kyle's order down.

"Yes. Shh!" Kyle hushed the loud boy. He looked around and saw it wasn't too crowded and everyone had earplugs in so it was safe. "The bastard ditched me so he could get his dick wet," Kyle spat bitterly. He almost laughed at the blush the three innocent blondes wore as the word "dick" and the fact that Stan was going to get some was uttered. Kyle felt a bit uncomfortable around them. They were so clean it hurts but it's really amusing to see them react to these less than "golden" things. Kyle took a sip of his sweet coffee and quickly grimaced. God, he hated coffee, it was too bitter! The only reason he got it was because Tweek insisted. The red head took about five packets and dump them all in his coffee.

"Tsk-tsk! You're a diabetic you do not need all of that sugar, deary!" Pip shook his head disapprovingly. He grabbed the rest of the sugar packets and gave them to Tweek to put them away. Kyle growled as rolled his eyes.

"Relax guys, I have my medicine and I'll be fine the doctor said I'll be fine!" Kyle snapped he hated being worried over like this. He wasn't a baby. "Anyway that's not the problem, the problem is...well the problem is..." Kyle tripped over himself. He didn't know how to tell the blondes staring at him with such big childlike eyes. Kyle's cheeks burned from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was going to say this but it needed to be said. "Can I tell you guys this in private?" Kyle inquired looking around the coffee shop once again.

"Sure, love, no problem," Pip reassured warmly and the three of them got up to finish work. Kyle just sat at his seat and sipped at his coffee. It wasn't long till it was closing time and the four could go. They walked to Butters' house and into the back yard.

"Kyle, yo-you must not tell anyone of this place! Pinky pro-promise!" Tweek demanded shaking in his boots with like bony baby finger jutted out. Kyle stared openly at the twitching boy, he couldn't decided whether it was still his normal tick or just because of the cool night wind. The Jew shook his red head, that wasn't the main focus right now. Where in the hell was he taking them? Kyle locked pinkies with the smaller blondes and they went through the usual process of promising: lock pinkies, make a copy by pressing your knuckles together, and then stamp with your thumbs pressing together.

They finally reached this small tool shed like place and Kyle rolled his eyes. It was just their little hide out. Kyle knew this was about to be a waste of time, but when Butters unlocked the door and they walked in and turned on the lights, Kyle quickly changed his mind. It was a pretty nice set up. Sure the excessive amount of Hello Kitty posters took from the "manly" feel but other than that it was cozy, and warm. The walls were painted a nice cream with many different decorations that you could just tell was the doing of the three blondes. Of course the hello kitty was Butters' doing, pictures of Coffee and scenery (most likely taken by Craig), Tweek was the culprit. But, the icing on the cake was the many pictures of the British boy bands and the Queen, courtesy of none other than Pip. The room was warm signifying the heater in the corner if the room was on. Even though the shed was tiny, they managed a small love seat, a small coffee table, A few fold up chairs, a very tiny T.V., a Hello Kitty radio, and a mini fridge. Kyle admired the intensity of such a tree house and nodded and clapped. They did well, for a bunch of 'lame-o's but he digresses. Finally, after Kyle felt safe, he spoke.

"The problem is...I li-like Stan..." The kosher teen stammered. Kyle exhaled from relief. He said it.

"Okie-dokie and...?" Butters responded first.

"Huh?" Kyle blinked confused. He could believe his eyes nor his ears! Three of the most oblivious characters in South Park treated him as if he didn't know shit! It made him wonder who else knew about this?

"Yea it's great you finally realized, dear old chap...but how is that bad?" Pip asked placing his hand on Kyle's shoulder reassuringly.

Kyle stared at them as if he was betrayed and stammered once again. "Be-BECAUSE, Stan has a girlfriend! Stan isn't gay! Stan is my best friend! And last time I checked best friends don't have wet dreams-" Kyle stopped himself after realizing what he just said. "Please...forget that," he pleaded while face palming.

"Well noted, but Kyle it's not bad...you can't choose who you fall in love with...you don't even know how Stan feels. I mean, what if he feels the same way?" Pip quizzed.

"There's no way that is true!" Kyle told. I mean, Stan was very much in love with Wendy...right?

"Ho-how do you know? Did you as-ask him?" Tweek fretted petting his hair and wiggling his fingers, it was getting to be about that time for more coffee. The twitchy blonde thought it would be a good idea to add a coffee machine to the shed.

"I can see it on his face! The way his eyes automatically softens when he looks at her, that goofy ass smile that only she can give him, and the fact that if she wills it he will drop literally everything to be by her side!" Kyle exclaimed.

"New flash Kyle: Stan looks at you in a much more precious way, his whole demeanor changes! The faces that, I'm sure, he only shows to you! Like, when he's sad he only leans on you and no one else! He tries to act tough around everyone one else but to you he's just Stan and if that isn't love I don't know what is" Butters corrected.

"Yea but-"

"And don't get me started on if you're the one in trouble, forget dropping everything and running to you, Kyle, you don't know since you're the only one not there to witness it but Stan would literally _do_ anything! He's made several contracts with Damien for you!" it was Pip's turn to explain.

"And i-if he can't help you he-he will-gah!- break down into TEARS! He wouldn't f-for Wendy..." Tweek added in his two cents. This was a lot for Kyle to take in. His mind was continuously spinning. He wasn't sure what to think. He was the perfect person for Stan yet he knew that he and Stan can never be together no matter how much everyone else says they should be to Kyle the only opinions that matters in this is Stan's. As far as the red head knew Stan's opinion was that he loved Wendy-not his super best friend, Kyle. Kyle leaned forward and rubbed his head then he placed his hands in his curls and pulled. He was so confused right now. How can they be so sure? Wendy was the perfect girlfriend, super hot, super smart, and a GIRL. Kyle's only good attribute was giving Stan a good laugh- that's it. Why would Stan give up a cheerleader for some fool? None of that made any sense!

"Watch this," Butters ordered after grabbing Kyle's phone and pulling up Stan's number.

SBF (Kyle): can you come pick me up?

SBF (Stan): Sure give me about 30min

SBF (Kyle): Stan, I need you...

SBF (Stan): on my way!

"See? Look you can practically hear him on his way here!" Butters handed Kyle's phone back to him while giving him a "see? Now you don't know shit" smirk. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows he still wasn't very sure about all this. Though, a few minutes later Kyle was in the passenger seat of Stan's car being driven back to Stan's house for dinner.

"What's up? Why are you so gloomy?" Stan asked after Kyle had turned down Hall and Oates and refused to sing along with him.

"Nothing."

"Dude, do I need to get a calculator out so I can figure out who the hell you think you're talking to?" Stan stopped the car to pull over, thankfully, there weren't any cars behind him. "I've known you for, like, _ever_ and I know when it's just nothing and when there's something really upsetting you...is it because I ditched you earlier?" Stan wore a pained face. Kyle studied it noticing pure signs of stress and sadness and was overall baffled by it. Stan shouldn't be that sad but because Kyle was donning such a desolate attitude Stan was saddened. It was a deep connection that only someone with such compassion for each other could do. Is that real love? Should Kyle ever dare utter it?

"DUDE! Stop acting all gay! Hahaha! I'm fine geez just tired and hungry my sugar running low so we better head home before I need insulin!" Kyle gleamed his attitude from before changed rapidly into a more cheerful one. Stan gave the suspicious eye before heeding Kyle's warning and continuing on home.

"We're home, family!" Stan announced as they came through the door. Sparky came running up to him. Sharon came running out of the kitchen with a apron on and a pair of fuzzy slippers to complete her adorable mom look.

"Yay! Stan brought home my favorite son!" Sharon teased as she pinched Kyle's cheeks. "Aww how's our perfect son doing? We missed you this weekend!" Sharon cooed, pulling Kyle into her breast.

"Damn, mom! At least try not to be so blunt most moms don't make it so obvious whose the favorite!" Stan whined.

"Oh hush, you! Go set the table so we can eat today, your sister brought home her special someone it's a surprise and I really wanna know who it is!" Sharon exclaimed excitedly. She didn't really know whether it was a girl or not but she had been getting that vibe lately so had to be something. Stan pouted and went to play with his dog, Sparky, who was getting really old but was still excited to see his owner home. Stan couldn't help but think the dog was the only one who loved him as his parents were too busy cooing over Kyle's return.

"Dinners almost done!" Randy broadcasted from the kitchen. As they all sat around the table Kyle was bombarded with many questions from the Marsh's and just loved the way Stan got jealous. It was like delicious pay back for earlier. Randy and Sharon most likely heard about the fight from Sheila and are punishing Stan right now. Kyle sighed, this is why he loved the Marsh's.

"I'm home!" Shelley declared and everyone looked over to watch her arrival. Well, not so much her but the special guest she was bringing in. Over the years Shelley had really grown into quite the lady. It was like the ugly duckling story and she was now a beautiful swan. Her braces long gone replaced by a beautiful smile and perfect skin. Her shaggy hair was dealt with as well and her unruly style was fixed by her gay best friend, Ronaldo. Her anger had subsided, also, after she took up boxing and karate. She's now an instructor at one of the local dojos and competes in weekly boxing matches for money. "Woah, I didn't know Kyle would be here."

Shelley walked in setting down her bags and kicking off her boots. He sighed and flipped her long luscious hair out her way before tying it back. No one said a word. They all wait patiently for the young gentleman, or lady to walk out. Finally a man walked into the room with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like an older Kenny, but with more douchbag sprinkled on top. That's when it hit them.

"Kevin!" Stan and Kyle jumped up and the older blonde smirked and nodded at them.

"Sup," he asked cooly. The super best friends took to their seats and remained calm. It was shocking to see Shelley go for that shady looking guy but they could sorta see how she got tricked. Kevin was like a more experienced sexy as fuck Kenny. He had good looks and all but that's all he had going for him. He more the type when you were looking for a quick fuck not the guy you bring home! He was dumb and just a big jerk and Shelley knew this. So why would she even go for this punk?

Stan glared across the table as Kevin spoke, introducing himself. He did it perfectly and acted polite but Stan just wasn't buying it. Kevin's was known for breaking hearts and Stan could not stand by and watch his sister's heart get broken. The tan teen kicked Kevin in the shin underneath the table earning a loud "oof" in the middle of one of Kevin's stories. The dark haired male felt victory atlas it was short-lived when Kyle pinched his forearm. Shelley gave a thumbs up to her favorite little brother and the rest of the dinner went off on a hitch with Stan making sure to give him a look of death for the whole night until he left.

Kyle and Stan went up to "their" (might as well be) room and got ready for bed. It wasn't too strange for them to cuddle up to each other and watch vines on Stan's phone or something until they fell asleep. The words of Butters, Pip, and Tweek constantly resounded in Kyle's brain. What if Stan did reciprocate these complicated feelings? What if Stan was just as scared to admit it as Kyle is? What do they do now?

* * *

Author's Rambles: Ah...I dont even know where this is going... XC but hopefully it'll end up good...Let me know if you like it so far! It seems to go by quickly, no?

((Thanks to those who still read these...makes my sun shine even brighter!))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Night of Mistakes

"Hah...he's so slow," Kyle spoke aloud to himself. He was waiting in one of the empty classrooms by himself. Two weeks had passed and it was now officially winter, and Kyle was getting all bundled up and ready for the treacherous walk to the car. You'd think being a native of South Park he was used to the cold but nope, the bone chilling wind still got him every time. Adorning his old green hat, Kyle walked over to Stan's classroom. Stan was holding a meeting for his save the whales club in which he, the president of said club, was explaining their new concert fundraiser. His kosher best friend was always welcomed to come in and sit in there but, in truth, Kyle hated it in there. It was just a bunch of hippies who judged him for not caring about the earth and smelled their own farts all day. Just a bunch of pretentious, tree hugging, smug, self-righteous assholes- if you were to ask to Kyle. He was all for saving the world but you don't have to look down on others while doing it. If they all were more like Stan, Kyle supposed he wouldn't mind it so much. Never-the-less, the short man stood outside the classroom wondering when the meeting would end. Thankfully, he didn't have to wonder for long and in no time Stan was walking over to him.

"Hey dude, ready to go?" Stan flashed his charming smile.

"Been ready, dude, I have to get to work!" Kyle exclaimed pulling Stan along. They practically ran to the car and Kyle shivered violently as he waited for the car to warm up. "I hate y-you s-s-so much," Kyle stutter worse than Tweek and Jimmy put together. Stan smiled warmly bringing back the color in Kyle's cheeks. "C-come on! Stop staring like a fool let's go!" Kyle demanded and off they went. Traffic was always low about this time so they had no problems booking it to the mall.

Kyle worked at the game arcade so, he was practically dressed for work already in his black jeans and required red shirt with name tag. Stan, however, had to slip in his khaki pants and dark blue bowling shirt since he worked at the bowling alley, along with Bebe. It was a stale and run down building next to the mall. Clearly, it had seen better days. It was almost empty since no almost one but old fogies bowled during the week. Could be worse though, they could be Cartman who had to walk around in some big ass douchbag sandwich mascot suit. Stan was thankful he wasn't him. A lot of the kids worked at the mall. Red works at Dixie's, the roller rink right across from the mall, Kenny works as a waiter, along with Clyde and Token, Jimmy works at the prank store, Wendy and Nichole work at Always 17, and the list could go on and on. It was a nice little set up and most of their breaks matched up so they could roam the mall once they were done and peacefully hang out. While sometimes the work load could be dull, things usually got somewhat exciting in the small mall in the tiny redneck mountain town when they were all together.

"You're late, Broflovski!" Sargent hardass, as they call him, announced. He pointed to his watch with a disapproving expression showing that Kyle was in deed late by-get this-one minute! That slacker! How dare he? Kyle just rolled his eyes and pointed to the mall clock.

"Looks like you're a bit too early, Sgt." he responded cooly before walking past the larger gentleman. He was, in fact, right on time and Sgt. turned red as steam rose from his head and his veins looked ready to pop. He looked as if he was about to blow! Kyle just went to his station quietly, letting the kids in, giving them their tickets, and giving out their prizes appropriately. He sighed as he started his mundane job. His mind wandered a bit to this morning. The image of waking up next to his best friend again was dangerous. His sleeping face was too fucking cute Kyle felt a need to kiss him. Kyle shook his head gentle. He needed to stop thinking like this. He has to get pasted this little crush before he jumps Stan.

"Hey, Kyle," a cute little half asian boy, known as Kevin Stoley popped up in his usual cosplay. He worked at the "nerdy" store in the mall and Kyle had to admit no matter how dorky he was, Kevin was a lil' cutie in his Darthvader outfit. I mean, evil never looked so huggable! Oh god, Kyle just realized he just thought that. Seriously! He felt he was getting gay-er by the second!

"Hey, Stoley, what brings you here?" Kyle asked leaning on the counter.

"Nothing just gonna go play some games!" Stoley beamed and handed Kyle a five and gained 20 tokens. "Wanna join?" Kyle declared himself on break and played along with the children. He loved having his job because he could goof off as much as he wanted and still get paid for it. He felt bad for Stan whose job was just inventory and checking balls all day.

"Bwahahaha!" Bebe bursted out in laughter and doubled over while holding her stomach. Tears threatened to leave her eyes and her knees went weak. "You looked so stupid!" She pointed finally to her normal height. Stan was making a really funny face after he had slip and fell while bowling. "I told you don't cross the line! You should know this!" Bebe snickered. She knew it was probably because he forgot the type of shoes he was wearing but since he was alright she was free to laugh.

"Whatever!" Stan huffed his face red from embarrassment. They were both on break (well Bebe was in break but Stan decided to join her). After bowling a few rounds, they left and went to lounge in the food court for a while before Bebe sprung up this question at him.

"Hey so how's you and Kyle lately?" She asks.

"Pfft- shouldn't you be asking that about your best friend and I?" Stan chuckled lightly.

"Well then, how about this: how do you really feel about Wendy?" Stan looked at her as if she just grew another head.

"That's easy, I'm in love with her of course!" Stan smiled leaning back on the blonde. Her hands instantly went to comb through his soft black hair. Stan closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her small hands running through his hair. It felt...nice.

"In love _with_ her or do you have love _for_ her?" Stan looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?" the tan male questioned.

"I mean, having love for some one is way different then being in love with someone," Bebe made clear. She went on to explain more once she saw Stan's confused look only worsened. "To have love for someone is to care about them deeply it can be confused for love but make no mistake! To love someone is a completely complicated feeling, to be comfortable enough to be with them day after day waking up to their smile, talking about everything and absolutely nothing all at once, having fights and breaking up but missing each other so much you can't go a day with out them, their very being gives you hope, their-"

"Please stop reading those sappy romance novels" Stan cut her off and sat up. "You know Wendy and I are meant for each other you always say it so why ask this now?"

"No reason...just forget it...anyway a bunch of us are gonna hang out, after work, at Clyde's," Bebe switched the conversation. Stan gave her a skeptical look. "There's gonna be Booz" she smiled knowingly.

"Fine. But, it's not because of the liquor..." Stan pouted. Bebe laughed.

"Sure it's not."

"Yanno, you hang out with Kenny too much I think his I-think-I-know-it-all syndrome is rubbing off in you...it's not attractive and I don't think that's Clyde's type," Stan shot back.

"Ooo so we gonna bring up the Clyde card..." Bebe laughed staring forward and looking up at the fast food place right across from her and watched Clyde take orders. "I don't care if I'm not his type...love isn't changing yourself and trying to act all proper around that person, it's being able to be yourself and breath freely around them..." Bebe retorted looking at Stan as if to say "don't you breath easy around Kyle?"

"Shut up."

* * *

It was 8pm and the mall was closing in an hour as it usually does on the week days. The teens we're let off of work early since most people are at home in this small town. Stan and Kyle got into the car, once again, trying to warm up at quickly as possible. Nights were always the harshest when it was cold, no sun to warm them up. By the time they got to Clyde's house it seemed a lot of people were already there.

"Welcome, bro!" Clyde greeted at the door. "Where's Bebe?" he asked and Stan rose an eyebrow.

"Man will she be happy to hear you asked about her...ahem...she should be on her way she went with Red to pick up Butters," Stan recalled what the cheerleader had informed him of before she left.

"Oh I see...well, come in, come in!" Clyde stepped to the side and Kyle was grateful it was getting really, really cold and he was wondering when they'd stop chatting outside.

"Eww, who invited them?" Craig popped up out of nowhere with a camera in hand ready to document any drunks and play them for his new web show: "Shit Drunk People do!" Stan rolled his eyes and he and Craig started their usual sarcastic comments.

"Yeah, glad to see your beautiful smile, Tucker," Stan retorted.

"Bet," Craig smirked coyly.

Immediately Kyle ignored them knowing that they were gonna have a cock fight till one of them admits defeat. 'Yeah, right after Damien's house becomes a winter wonderland' Kyle thought, amused, to himself. The redhead went to find some thing to drink. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup then got some punch.

"Hello there, Kyle," the red head turned and saw Tweek and Pip standing in front of him. Kyle paused, though it was a small get together he would have never thought that these two would be in a place of alcohol. Hell, when he heard Butters was coming he could see him here more then these two. Tweek was a nervous break down waiting to happen. And Pip...well, Pip was just, clean. Disgustingly so, he's like an angel, even more so since he did die and came back. Anyway he's on saint level so he doesn't belong here. "Are you ok?" Pip asked and Kyle realized he had been ranting in his mind.

"No, no, I'm fine...anyway, about that Science project, did you get the part..." Kyle went into full detail of the assignment and the three spent the next 5 minutes talking about it until Butters showed up.

"Heya, fellas!" everyone in the house turned to greet the ball of sunshine. By the time Butters joined the others they were in the living room dancing. Kyle was in the middle, which was a surprise since Kyle hated dancing. He was moving sloppily and with, which was now, his 3rd cup of punch. "Woah there, Kyle, are you ok? How's you an' Stan?" Butters held on to the stumbling teen.

"Stan? I love Stan!" Kyle slouched forward with a goofy grin on his face. Then, he started to think of something sad and his smile faltered. "Where is he?" Kyle asked worried. He felt hot in the sea of bodies and his heart felt heavy he just really needed to tell Stan how he felt. "STAAAAAN!" Kyle yelled and wobbled off. The three blondes stared at each other then furrowed their brows.

Stan was chilling with some guys from the football team and chugging beer while watching Clyde suck ass at beer pong. Kyle smiled widely as he laid his watering eyes on Stan. "STAAA-hiccup-AAAANNNN!" Kyle cheered and ran into the arms of the muscular man.

"K-Kyle?" Stan stuttered his drink was in danger of falling out of his hands but he quickly steadied himself for both his and Kyle's sake. The red head was shaking and on the verge of hysterics. He was so obviously drunk but on what? Kyle would never go anywhere near alcohol since he's such a light weight, but then it hit him. "You haven't had any punch, have you?"

"No...oh wait! Yea I hah liek figh cups!" Kyle's speech started to slur as he rested in Stan's bosom enjoying the warmth and security offered by the larger male.

"Shit...well! That's all folks! I've gotta take this one home!" Stan announced t the house and started shuffling out the door. Kyle was not a graceful drunk. Last time this happened, his jersey side came out and he got buck naked and tried to destroy the house and neither of them want a replay of that night.

"Stan? Whe-hic-re are we-OH BYE GUYS!-going?" Kyle swayed all over the place trying to stay by Stan's side. The taller male just smiled and shook his head. Tonight was going to be hilarious. After the treacherous walk to the front door, the two best friends were settled in the car. Kyle played with the radio till One Direction came on. Now, they both hated One Direction but they ironically bought their albums and knew most if their songs so Kyle let out a loud gasp and turned up the radio. Stan shook his head again thinking that going home quietly just wasn't in Kyle's plans. Stan just sighed and joined the incoherent boy in his singing.

Once they, finally, made it home Stan struggled to keep the drunk quiet. They clumsily entered through the back door when Kyle made a b line for the bathroom. As Kyle was currently puking his guts, Stan went into the kitchen to get him some water.

"Shut the hell up, jizz wads!" Shelley groaned she didn't have any classes so she spent the day in the living room, watching T.V. and doing her laundry. She figured the perks of living close to your parents is you can visit any time you want and save money on laundry and get free cable as well. Stan apologized and Shelley rolled her eyes turning back to her phone and smiled.

"Are you texting, Kevin?" Stan asked. Shelley just nodded her head causing Stan to grimace. He was still uncomfortable with the whole "my sister is dating my friend's brother" but Kenny just told him to relax and that it will be over soon. Though, it's been almost 2 months. They've definitely have gone all the way and that disturbed Stan even more.

"Here, give this to Kyle, he'll get a terrible headache if he doesn't take it," Shelley offered before leaving. Stan let out a quiet thanks before going to the bathroom Kyle was in and entered. The red head was hugging the toilet while heaving and letting out small tears. Stan sighed knowing it was his job to help Kyle since the Jew always did the same for him when be was shit faced.

"Alright, buddy!" Stan hoisted Kyle up to the sink and helped him wash his face and hair then brush his teeth to get rid if the smell then gave him the medicine. Kyle at first was being difficult about it but once Stan forced it down his throat Kyle became docile again, leaning on Stan for support and whispering thank you's to him. They walked to the bedroom where Kyle stripped fully naked and placed one of Stan's oversize shirts on himself and got in bed. Stan just took off his shirt and pants and flopped on the bed as well. They were too drunk to care that they were naked and just cuddled up to each other. Kyle rested his head close to the dark haired male and smiled sweetly before whispering goodnight.

"I love you, Stan," Kyle stated and before Stan could react he kissed him. The blue eyed boy didn't know what to do. Kyle's lips were so soft and warm he just couldn't pull away instead he somewhat melted into the kiss and licked at the plump lips before him. Kyle meekly opening his mouth and granted Stan entrance. Stan excitedly pushed through at first curling at the minty-barfy taste but soon got over it when he could taste Kyle. It was a weird taste and smell one that was unexplainable, it was like warm fuzzy feelings and the sugar that Kyle loves to much.

Stan wanted to taste more he never knew he could be so aggressive but in seconds Kyle was under him having his lips be taken advantage of. Stan skillfully rolling his tongue and massaging Kyle's causing soft moans to escape. The red head barely stood a chance he couldn't put up much a fight since his senses were being flooded. All he could smell was Stan and he could see was Stan, everything he could hear were the soft groans and gasps from Stan and all he felt was Stan's harden member rubbing against his milky thigh. He was essentially getting high from Stan. His touch influenced him greatly and made his while body a hot quivering mess.

Kyle's face grew hotter and redder by the second his member also rising to attention and he pulled away from Stan to let out big gasps of air. He struggled to regain breathing cycles and just let Stan leave wet kisses on his cheek then move lower to his neck. Stan left tons of red marks all over Kyle's neck and chest. When Stan got to his nipples Kyle could no longer keep quiet. He arched his back letting his dick rub against Stan and send shock waves through his whole body. Suddenly, he was reminded of that dream but it wasn't the same, he was in immense pleasure something he just couldn't feel by himself.

"Hah, oh yes," Kyle grunted when Stan grabbed his weeping member and slowly pumped while licking and sucking on his chest. Kyle's hands shot to grab a hold of Stan's hair and he pulled and wiggled his hips urging Stan to go faster. Stan grew impossibly hard from the sounds Kyle was emitting, his roughness as he approached orgasm was just so charming and the ragged, frantic way his hips shook from pleasure was just down right endearing. His expression was like a dream so erotic but pure Stan was just dying to take him right then and now. Kyle was getting louder, which could potentially wake up the neighborhood. So, to quiet him Stan kissed Kyle harshly and occupied his mouth while his hand griped tighter and moved faster sending Kyle over the edge. The smaller males eyes shot open and he let out a muffled moan of ecstasy as he shot all over Stan's chest. After a few moments of heavy breathing Stan spoke up.

"Fuck, man you came all over me now it's my turn," Stan stated with a smirk however, before he could even try anything Kyle had immediately passed out. "You. have. got. to. be. shitting. me." the tan male growled and pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. Stan thought about waking him up and demanding his blowjob but while watching Kyle sleep so peacefully he decided to let it slide. He got up ad painfully waddled to the bathroom to take care of his problem discreetly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait! Believe it or not but I'm still not on spring break so...plus I've been a little busy but it always gilts me when I read the comments. Thanks for reviewing btw! I really really appreciate it! Thanks for reading hope you like it and that I didnt make too many mistakes...

((Review and follow for more!))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hot Headed Cold Blooded

It was a normal Saturday morning, beginning with the late start of Stan and his best friend, Kyle. Nothing out of the ordinary except well, what had happen last night. After that incident, Stan went to get rid of his "friend". Unfortunately, it was clear that his special buddy wasn't going anywhere. What upset him the most was that it only could get off to Kyle, no one else. His lips parted into a perfect o and the way he firmly clenched his hand in Stan's hair and the sound he made as he reached his peak. Stan shook the thought out of his head for fear of another relentless night of boner.

Stan turned over and was faced with Kyle's own seemingly perfect face and he held his breath. His heart sped up and he felt like he was gonna hurl. Did they really do that? I mean, they we're drunk but that was no excuse. Thank God it didn't go too far. Stan was sure he would have took it there if Kyle hadn't fallen asleep. What would he tell his girlfriend if she found out her boyfriend cheated on her with his best friend. Stan got out of bed causing Kyle to stir and mewl. Stan hitched his breath and turned to see the messy haired boy stretch and open his eyes.

"Mm...Stan?" Kyle sat up his head was spinning a bit but not as bad as it could be if he hadn't taken those pills last night. Though, he couldn't remember what happened after he had four cups and he was sure he drank several more. Even so, he does remember the erotic dream he had last night and how amazingly real it felt. He hoped he didn't soak Stan's bed but he did have the best orgasm of his life. Kyle got up out of bed and sighed in relief when he found himself dry. He followed Stan into the bathroom. Luckily, since Kyle sleeps over they have their own spare necessities hidden in one another's house. They brushed their teeth and washed their face. Kyle grabbed his razor and started grooming himself. He was just accepting the red hair on his head but on his body it was awkward and even more red and curly in those areas plus he was hairy so he made a point to shave his legs and face every morning. He pulled off his pants and started to shave his leg vertically.

"Uh...go-good morning, Kyle," Stan greeted avoiding the hot emerald gaze. Kyle was confused. Why was Stan blushing and why was he looking away what happened last night?

"Oh god what did I do?!" Kyle exclaimed. Last time, he got naked and tried to have sex with a lamp. What did he do now? Stan just stared wide eyed. He thought _'did Kyle really not remember?' _How comedic these turn of events.

"It's nothing you just cursed Shelley out that's all..." Stan shook his head. He decided this might be a good thing. If Kyle knew then things would definitely be awkward as hell. Kyle groaned, he knew that he would have to make it up to her. Kyle promptly went into his stash of clothes and had put something on his ass. The two teens went downstairs on a quest for food. Stan realized it wasn't that late (only 11am) and they could still have breakfast if they were up for it. But they had to do it now or else it would be too late and thus time for lunch.

"You hungry?" Kyle asked but Stan knew it was rhetorical. The red head was already in the kitchen heading to the cabinets and pulling out a pan to make omelets. "I better apologize to your sister I'm surprised she didn't kill me," Kyle commented. Stan watched in shock. Kyle was acting very different this morning. Usually he would groan about and then go back to sleep in a zombie like state. He wouldn't be up walking around cheerfully like a little house wife and especially wouldn't be cooking breakfast right now.

"Mmm smells great!" Sharon sniffed as she sauntered into the kitchen Randy and Shelley following in suit. Kyle gleamed at the compliments he got for his cooking skills from the Marshs, loving up the attention.

"Oh, Shelley! I'm sorry about last night!" Kyle apologized handing her a plate of omelets and French toast. The college student gave him a confused look but then she half understood when Stan was behind Kyle signing to just go along with it. Shelley nodded and took her plate before taking her seat at the table.

"Thanks! Yanno, you should be my wife you're good at cooking, you're smart, and you're something pretty to look at, completely different from Stan," she smirked and took a seat once she was satisfied with Stan's look of hurt and annoyance sprinkled with a bit of jealousy. She cackled and took her place instantly digging in. After everyone got a plate and was seated comfortably, Randy asked everyone what they had planned for the day.

"I'm going to hang out at Ms. Cartman's house," Sharon smiled and took another bite if her toast. They planned to go to that aerobics class with the hot instructor then go shopping together.

"I have classes and then later Kev and I are going on a little dinner date," Shelley responded. Stan growled.

"What do you wanna do today, Kyle?" Stan turned to his friend. Kyle just looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself. He'd just like to stay at home all day and cuddle with Stan but then decided they needed to get out sometime. "Let's go to Stark's pond!" So as Kyle commanded, Stan follows. The two got dressed in long sleeve shirts and jeans and boots and, for once, took a walk to Stark's pond. They planned to have a little date where they would skate on the ice, or walk around the park, and then maybe they'd be gay and watch the sunset like they used to when they were kids.

"You wanna stop at the convenience store first?" Stan asked pointing to the Kum and Go down the block. Kyle nodded his head. The red head decided it would be a good idea since he could get some snacks and they could have a little picnic later. The boys walked through the snow before reaching and entering the small corner store and buying a lot of sweets. "I just thought about it, but you can't have all of it!"

"What?! Why not!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You're diabetic!"

"You guys just live to remind me! I mean, shit, you're asthmatic but every time you run in practice I'm not yelling and running toward you with your inhaler!" Kyle huffed.

"Good point, but I only worry about you," Stan added smoothly wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulder and bringing him closer. When Stan realized how close they were and jerked away the tan boy just settled for holding hands. Kyle's scent was turning him on and he didn't like it. They walked like that in silence, Stan grinning when he saw the color that he caused Kyle to turn even though he shared the same shade on his face. Stan suddenly remembered last night's episode and the way his face was flushed then and pulled away. Kyle was beginning to think of him and this whole situation as awkward.

"You okay?" Kyle quizzed.

"Uh...um..y-yeah I'm fine, yeah..." except he wasn't fine. Stan was breaking out in a sweat. Kyle didn't remember shit but Stan just couldn't forget. To make matters worse Stan was in a relationship. He has to keep this from Wendy. If anyone knew it would be big trouble.

"Hey guys!" Stan internally screamed profanities as he saw Kenny, Wendy, and Cartman walking up to them. Three people he really didn't want to fucking see at the moment. Stan gulped and turned around slowly to face them. Silently, he prayed his face wasn't relaying his thoughts.

"Heyyyy guys!" Stan seemed so uncomfortable but he others pushed it off.

"Where you guys going? Not that I give any fucks," Cartman asked.

"Of course you don't,_ lard ass_, we are going to the pond," Kyle chimed in sending electric waves to his nemesis.

"No one was fucking asking you, _Jew boy_, but now that you say that I think we should tag along and ruin your little date!" Cartman suggested.

"Fuck you," Kyle muttered quickly turning on his heels and walking toward the pond. He knew all too well that once Cartman set his mind to something there was no use arguing. He briskly walked ahead trying to hide his face. In truth the real reason he was bothered was not that Cartman or Kenny was coming he was fine with hanging out with them. He was really upset that Wendy was tagging along as well. He knew that meant he was suppose to be in his place as best friend and come second to girlfriend. He felt his heart turn cold and ache to the point of breaking but he sucked it up and walked with his head held high.

You could say Kyle's prediction became true. Stan and Wendy were all lovey dovey and Kyle was forced to become all chummy with Cartman. He felt sick to his stomach but in order to keep his friend happy he pushed though it. They all rented some skates and went on the ice, skating around. Kyle skated slowly behind he couple watching how they linked arms and laughed merrily. That was suppose to be him and Stan but no, the dark haired beauty just had to make an appearance. While watching them intently, Kyle started remembering the differences once again. The way she skate gracefully, her flawless laughter, and gentle motions made her the perfect compliment to Stan's adorable stutter. He was always a bit bad at skating unless they were playing hockey.

"What's with the green eyes?" Kenny skated up next to the red head.

"That's my eye color..." Kyle responded coldly.

"Now, you know good and well that's not what the hell I mean!" Kenny snapped. "Why don't you tell Stan?"

"Kenny, **stop it!** I mean look at them!" Kyle pleaded. "They're so obviously in love! What type of friend would I be to get in between that?"

"_In love_ he says..." Kenny let out a snort and shook his head. He dropped the subject seeing Kyle's face twist in pain and as much as he wanted Kyle to do something at the same time he just wanted him to smile. For a while the three just skated and frolicked in the snow while bickering, and the couple kept to themselves like they had a secret.

"So, I've been talking to Bebe," Wendy smiled at Stan's exasperated sigh. "She thinks you and Kyle make a cute couple," Stan rolled his eyes.

"We're just friends, Wendy, your friend is a pot head, remember?" Stan explained nonchalantly. Wendy stared at him and gave a sad but sweet smile. Stan's heart started to pound but he didn't get that feeling in his gut that he usually experiences with Kyle. He thought it strange but was knocked out from his thought process when Wendy pecked him hard on the face and skated away.

"What ever you say!" Wendy laughed as she gave Stan her "come and catch me" face beckoning Stan to chase her.

Off on the benches, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman sat eating their snacks. Well, Kenny and Kyle were eating snacks. Cartman was having a meal. Kenny had brought some booze (magically out of thin air?) so of course they started drinking it. Even, the reserved Kyle was drinking like a Irish man trying to forget all his problems. Luckily, he wasn't getting loud and ignorant like usual and just drank quietly today. He watched the two frolic and giggle to their heart content and sighed deeply.

"What're ya? In love with Stan?" Cartman suddenly asked and gave Kyle a heart attack causing him to fling his head around and stare at him like he just turned into a giant radioactive spider. Cartman took the panicked look as a "yes" and laughed. "I FUCKING KNEW IT, YOU FAG!"

"No! Cartman!" Kyle and Kenny both shot up and chased the fat man sprinting towards Stan. However, he was on the football team he they were not so he was able to make it to Stan first.

"Stan! Great news!" The noirette stared in horror as the fat fuck ran to him like the bolder from the Indiana Jones movies. "Kahl-" before he could continue his words Kyle had jumped on his back and started to beat him. Cartman screamed out in pain barely able to get the smaller man off his back let alone able to reveal to Stan Kyle's secret. Kenny decided it was time to go and took Cartman back home. Wendy decided to tag along with Kenny again since she had business to continue with Cartman. So the lovers said heir good byes an exchanged I'll call you later's. Stan was left with the red head, who was still quiet and sighed. The blonde boy gave Kyle the ok sign when he got Cartman to be quiet. He should've never gotten Cartman drunk in the first place.

After being left alone in confusion it grew silent again. Stan, misunderstanding the situation, attributed it to him hanging out with Wendy while he was on a date with Kyle. "Look, Kyle...I didn't mean to...are you ok?" Stan interrupted himself when he saw the air headed gaze he got. Kyle just giggled nervously and changed the subject.

"How about we go to my place tonight?" he offered shyly concentrating on not slurring his words. That night, the two made out again.

* * *

Really, to be honest a week or so passed with out anything new. The best friends tip toed around each other scared that the other would realize their little secret. The homecoming game arrived and Kyle wouldn't be the world best friend is he didn't go to the quarterback's, who so happened to be his best friend, game. It was the Cows against their rivals from the North, the Anteaters. Kyle was painted up like a cow in white skimpy booty shorts just like the others (meaning him, Kenny, Craig, and Kevin Stoley). Stoley and Kyle were the only one who looked half decent in the shorts actually they look completely delicious but every guy in the stand didn't want to admit they go gay for Kyle. The red head was cheering his lunges out smiling and waving excitedly every time Stan looked although the black haired boy was look grim the game was going well.

"I wonder what's his problem?" Kyle turned to Craig who just huffed at his ignorance and turned away. He didn't want to give Kyle all the answers. The Jew was smart enough to tell that Stan didn't like Kyle being exposed with all these guys around. Even a mood ruin-er like Craig knew that!

Half time came around and Stan forced Kyle to wear his jersey, not because it was cold but the guys in the stand were staring wayyy too hard and Stan needed to calm down before he fought every single one of those bastards. The game ended with 21:14 and Cows won. Everyone was in high spirits cheering and jumping all over the place. Of course this meant that there would be an after party at Token's house so everyone was hype and all over the place. Kyle waited in the parking lot for Stan so they could ride to Token's house together. After some time everyone left and Stan finally appeared after taking a refreshing shower. Kyle smiled and ran up to his best friend immediately fingering his wet slick hair.

"Ya ready to go?" Kyle asked nonchalantly.

"First, you're going home to change." Stan ordered. He would not walk around with his friend dressing like a pin up boy.

"Aww buuuuttt maaaahhhhmmm! I dressed like this for fun! For laughs! Geez lighten up!" Kyle defended. Stan gave him a hard cold stare and dragged him to the car. Kyle folded his arms and pouted like a little kid by this time he had gotten a little drunk so his face was completely pink not to mention it was fucking freezing outside. Stan didn't know how he did it in that skimpy outfit he adorned. However, he couldn't deny he gave Kyle more than a few glances during the game.

When they got to Kyle's house Stan went to take a shower and Kyle went to change his clothes. It seemed that his parents where out having dinner with Stan's parents since it was the big game and they won they had to celebrate with dinner and wine. "Alone with Stan..." Kyle thought looking up to the ceiling. He was pretty out of it for the past few days. Kenny's constant words of encouragement were getting to him. Things that kept him awake at night were always replaying in quiet times like this.

_'Just tell him you love him'_

_'Break him and Wendy up'_

_'You are the only one for him'_

_'He belongs with you'_

Kyle shook his head and got up to change out of the showy outfit he wore and into something more decent. At this moment, Stan was just exited the shower and walked into Kyle's room still dripping and nude he didn't expect to see Kyle still changing. The red head snapped his head up turning his full attention to the buff one with a deer caught in the headlights look. Stan was so shocked he dropped his towel and like instinct, Kyle's eyes dropped to Stan's sex and as he wished he did not. His mouth flung open. Stan covered up and started sputtering.

_'Kenny's rumored 8inches were false that has to be at least nine'_ he thought.

"Uh-um...ya-ya see I forgot my clothes and like I forgot I wasn't home so I kinda just watched right in..." Stan explained. His deep blue eyes darting around every corner of the room avoiding Kyle's pale and lithe body. Kyle on the other hand couldn't tear his eyes away. He just couldn't stop staring at the tan muscular body only separated by a few feet. The way the water dripped off of him. How when he gulped out of nervousness he couldn't help but be mesmerized by his bobbing Adam's apple and shifting muscles. Like he was stuck in a trance Kyle moved closer to Stan. His line of sight seemed to be hazed and he didn't realize Stan was still sputtering when he touched him. "Kyle?" Stan let out a shakey breath.

"Stan...I think...I think I want to have sex," Stan stared like a scared rabbit. Kyle looked like a demon. His pupils full of lust and want. His body shamelessly nude and his member standing to attention. It was obvious the alcohol was getting to Kyle so this time Stan decided he wouldn't give in. He just couldn't it wasn't right. Kyle couldn't even remember last time and it was wrong to take advantage of someone like this even if they're hot and even if you have strange feelings for them. Kyle moved in closer closing his eyes and pressing his body closer to Stan's. He silently asked for a kiss but Stan rejected him. The red head whined a little bit and tried again.

'Shit' Stan knew it was going to be hard. The room spun and his stomach churned and he had this aching feeling that he needed to just kiss the boy already. "Just...once..." Stan promised himself.

He lied.

That one kiss was all it took to get him to give in. He took Kyle into his arms and intensely embraced him. He lavished his mouth with firey kisses that burned their own tongues. But it wasn't enough. There was a want in both their lower regions that NEEDED attention as well. Stan pushed Kyle back until they both landed on the bed. Stan propping himself on top of Kyle watching as Kyle shifted and the water from Stan's shower dripped onto the Jew. Stan dipped his head quieting the freckled boy's cries and kissed him sweetly before dragging his tongue down to Kyle's neck and enjoying the homely smell of just Kyle.

The red head raked his fingers on Stan's back and pulled him closer to his neck loudly moaning out the other man's name. Stan started to play with Kyle's nipple enjoying the sounds that came from it. Kyle whined out of impatience when Stan keep teasing his sensitive pink buds. He went farther down licking and sucking anything he could get his mouth on. When he got to Kyle's dick he wanted to make sure Kyle didn't cum yet so he just teased the precum dripping phallus.

"Nooo! Oh fuck please Stan don't tease me!" Kyle whined as Stan stroked him ever so slowly. The dark haired boy smirked evilly. He got up and almost laughed at the few tears that gathered in the corners of Kyle's eyes. He ignored the boy and grabbed the lotion that was on the dresser. '_Not the right object...but, it'll have to do' _he shrugged. When he returned he watched Kyle to see if he would reject him. He didn't want to do anything if Kyle didn't want it. However, the boy only watch with nervously waiting eyes. He bite his bottom lip but his legs opened wider. His whole expression screamed 'take me'.

Stan wasn't complaining he gave one hard sick to Kyle and lightly laughed when Kyle bucked and hollered. He thought the boy was so ridiculously sensitive. He removed his mouth and decided to waste no more time. He was ready to get down to business, His own member was aching for release. He first told Kyle to flip over into his stomach and was surprised to see such an obedient Kyle. He then spread Kyle's cheeks apart firmly grasping his backside and enjoying the full roundness of his ass before placing his hot tongue between the two full moons. Kyle arched up and started to shake. He felt weird really weird. His mind was so hazy. He didn't know what was going on or what to do but the way Stan licked up and down, flicking his tongue like an expert he didn't want it to ever stop.

While Kyle was writhing in pleasure, Stan thought it was about time he slicked up his fingers helping it with the lotion and pushed into the right virgin hole. Kyle keened and tightened around in panic. His eyes shot open and he looked at Stan with worry. Stan apologized and tried to pull out but Kyle grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"N-no...I want this..." he informed Stan. The bigger of the two nodded and kissed his forehead to make him feel better. The second finger went in easier when he relaxed and he worked it better as he scissored and stretched Kyle started moving with his hands. However, with the third finger they were back to square one.

"Shhh...it's ok..." Stan calmly spoke while pinching Kyle's nipples. With his chest pressed to Kyle's back, he searched for Kyle's special spot to ease some of the pain.

"AH!" Kyle screamed his hand tightening around Stan's arm. "Right right there! Yes! Oh fucking shit that's good!" Kyle crooned and yelped as Stan repeatedly pushed that area. "Stan hurry I'm gonna cum!" Stan could do nothing but nod. He felt like he would bust just from watching Kyle get off. He pulled out his fingers and slicked his member up. Kyle was on his back waiting to be filled his heart pounding loudly. His hands clenched up and he waited. He couldn't go back now they were so close but everything was moving so fast but not fast enough. The confidence Kyle had a moment ago seem to suddenly fly away.

While Kyle was off in dream land Stan was pressing his hot sex to Kyle's star shaped entrance. He pushed forward to test it but seeing Kyle snap up at him worried Stan a bit.

"I'm going to enter now ok?" Stan announced feeling a bit guilty he'd be taking Kyle's virginity. Stan waited for Kyle to stop to tell him to give up but the red head only nodded and laid back while relaxing. Stan gently grabbed Kyle's hips and lined up his member before slowly pushing through the tight ring of muscles. Stan groaned as he fully sheathed himself actually a bit surprised everything fit in such a small space.

"Hic..." Stan felt bad because Kyle was in tears it pulled at his heart strings but also made him even more horny. Stan apologized with lots of loved filled kisses and sorry's but he couldn't offer Kyle the phrase he so wanted. Stan frowned. He new Kyle deserved better so much better. After Kyle was once again calm and collected Stan started working in and out slowly but at a steady pace. Each time he would pull out and push back in Kyle's eyes would get wider and his breathe would hitch. The pale boy clawed for anything around him and grasped at it as if he was falling to his death.

By this time, Stan was thrusting faster. He moved in such a way that it made Kyle just want to cum by watch his hips rump against his own. This was nothing like his dreams and fantasies. The sound was sexy, the smell was intense, and the sex was like walking on clouds and going to space. After finding that spot once, Stan knew just what angle to move at so he would hit that spot again. Hopefully numbing Kyle's pain. Kyle felt like it was cheating. He could no longer take it. The abuse his virgin ass was receiving was too much and he was on the cusp of an amazing orgasm he could feel it. Stan could tell even though at this point Kyle was no longer communicating with words. HIs hole became impossibly tight trying with all its might to possibly ring out all the juices Stan has.

"I'm gonna cum, Kyle, cum for me, cum with me!" with a grunt and a final thrust Stan had filled Kyle up with his seed and that was the factor that sent Kyle over the edge. It was like his whole body shook as the intense wave of pleasure hit him hard. He moaned, no, he screamed Stan's name in wild abandon. They stayed like that for a moment heaving as though they had ran a marathon. Kyle was half asleep all his power was drained. Stan was completely sucked dry as he withdrew his sperm seeped out in spurts causing Kyle to moan again.

"Stan...I love you..." Kyle muttered quietly before slipping out of consciousness. Stan stopped with his expression that screamed "WHAT?!" and stared at Kyle. He wasn't expecting Kyle to say those words though now that he did he felt stupid because he should've known. Kyle did love him he just wanted to ignore it. He wanted to to keep things the same and always be with Kyle but their bodies are no longer bodies of children but as two adult men. Two adult men who are attracted to each other. Stan sighed out of relief happy that he didn't have to say it first and smiled at the cutely sleeping boy.

"Me too..." he confessed.

The next morning Kyle awoke to sunlight hitting him the face. He grunted and and turned but felt a sharp pain in his backside.

"Fuck!" he yelped feeling the sting more when he sat up. "Oh god..." the realization set when he remembered last night and specifically what he and Stan had did. "Oh shit! Stan?!" Kyle looked around his room for his best friend but there was no sign of him. His clothes where gone and Kyle was all cleaned up and wearing underpants. Where did Stan go?

* * *

Author's Rambles: ACK! This chapter kicked my butt! I need to end this soon or else it'll get bad...and this one was quite long with a lot of useless stuff happening~ There's no excuse why I took so I know I'm the worst but i didn't have any motivation orz

btw it's not a South Park AU if Token doesn't throw at least one party XD

((REVIEW IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTERRR! AND THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW I RECEIVE SOOOO MUCH LIFEE!))

((Sorry for spelling...I'm too lazy to check let me know if I fucked up real bad...))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Double Take

Kyle woke up to an empty bed and an aching heart.

A few tears started to fall stinging the corner of his eyes. He struggled to breathe and sobbed quietly. After a few minutes of despair he got up and checked the house and Stan wasn't there, confirming his previous preconception. _Stan_ has left him. "I knew it...I knew it was a bad idea," Kyle mumbled his voice was hoarse from all the crying. Stan just wasn't ready and Kyle scared him away with his forcefulness.

"Kyle! Kyle! Like calm down," Kenny spoke through the receiver. Kyle had called him to blame him for filling his head with the idea of being the aggressive one. "Ok, so it may have blown back in our faces but I'm 99% sure Stan was just confused I mean he has to love you!" Kenny tried to make him feel better. There was just no way he was wrong about this type of thing. Or was he?

"What about the 1%?" Kyle was wiping his tears away.

"Ehhh...more like .0001% look, Kyle, have you asked him why he left? Maybe he had practice?" Kenny rationalized.

"No, he would have told me if that was the case," Kyle shot him down confidently.

"Well fuck, Kyle, try to be optimistic!" Kenny pleaded.

"That's Stan's job," Kyle explained. "I knew I shouldn't have gone with my gut..."

"You never told me what happened? What really happened?" Kenny asked. Kyle stayed quiet for a few minutes debating on what he should say but gave up and spilt the beans.

"We did it."

"Holy shit? For real? And he left?" Even though Kenny couldn't see the red head he was more than sure the boy was nodding as if he was physically there.

"We fucked and I scared him away when I stupidly confessed," Kyle sniffles again. Kenny just rolled his eyes and thought for a second. He really felt disappointed in Stan but at the same time he has faith in his friend. He knows Stan didn't mean it he probably just panicked and ran. The boy would never give up a friendship with Kyle like that.

"Listen, tonight, at homecoming. I expect to see your ass there. No trying to get out of this!" Kenny ordered. He hissed at Kyle's weak whine and hung up. Kyle didn't feel any better after that conversation and just felt like curling up in a ball and dying. The last thing he wanted to do was go to a dance filled with noisy people and possibly, definitely, bump into Stan there. Kyle sighed at the thought and another tear rolled out. Stan probably felt disgusted that they did it. Kyle really regretted confessing but, he couldn't stop it.

* * *

Now that Kenny had talked to Kyle he needed to get the rest of the story from the other male involved. He called up Stan.

"...Hello?"

"_Hello? _Bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kenny asked his voice very sharp and angry.

"Woah, woah, what's your problem?" Stan asked defensively. Kenny rolled his eyes and explained what he knew and what he wants to know. Stan froze he felt the lump in his throat grow wide and he had a hard time swallowing.

"I'm a terrible person..." Stan began. Kenny listened to his explanation well and then came to the conclusion that all his friends are idiots who can't tell when a person is in love with them. At first he thought Stan and Kyle were just pretending but no, these two really are ignorant to the others real feelings. That or they just choose to ignore them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle was still moping around his house unsure if he should listen to Kenny's words and go or not. During his inward debate, as he snacked on Oreos while continuing that t.v. drama from earlier, the door bell rang. Kyle yelled for someone else to get it but it seemed like everyone else was two busy and about three minutes had passed before anyone came for the door.

"It's your girly boy friends!" Ike called and ran away. Kyle hissed and made a note to beat him up later but got up to greet and apologize for his brother's behavior. Kyle walked over to the threshold of his door way and signaled them to come in. Butters, Tweek, and Pip were now in his living room with concerned looks on their face.

"Whut?" Kyle mumbled with food in is mouth. The three blondes looked him up and down and saw what a mess he turned into in just the matter of a few hours. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red he was obviously crying.

"We are here to help you get dressed...Kenny sent us," Pip explained while taking out a tissue and wiping away some chocolate on the Jew's cheek. Kyle made a disgruntled noise and continued to eat his cookies.

"Well, you guys can go home and get ready, because I refuse to go!" Kyle huffed. Why should he go? So he could be embarrassed and hurt when he sees Stan with his girlfriend and she can hate him for sleeping with her boyfriend. "No thanks."

"Kyle, we have to get you ready! Come on! We even bought you a really nice tie and everything!" Butters whined with huge pleading eyes. Kyle's resolve faltered a bit. He really couldn't say no to the quivering pouting lip of Butters Stotch.

"Ye-yeah besides, hnn, Kenny said that you have i-it all wrong!" Tweek added.

"Oh, what now you guys know now too?!" Kyle angrily exclaimed. He never knew Kenny had such a big mouth. _'Oh shit! What if Wendy knows? She'll beat my ass!" _Kyle thought frightfully, she's really fucking strong. "There's no fucking way I'm going!" and that was final.

Okay, so Kyle thought that was finale but it seems that his will power was no match against three cute teary eyed blondes _begging _him to go. Butters bounced around happily as they waited for Kyle to finish bathing. He really enjoyed things like this. As gay as it sounds make-overs where shit they lived for. Pip ironed and pressed Kyle's black slacks and Tweek picked out his shoes. Butters hummed excitedly as he did Kyle's hair.

"So, GAh, Kyle...wha-what was i-it like?" Tweek shyly asked with a full on red face. Kyle just looked at the coffee addict confused on what he was saying until he looked at Pip's reddened face that said: "You know..._it__?" _

_"_Oh..OH...um well..." Kyle turned red like a tomato when he saw how they hung off of every word. He couldn't believe the three also knew about _that _too! He was embarrassed to the max so he just spoke lowly and fast at the same time. "It didn't hurt...much...it was..um okay..I guess..." that was a lie, it felt fucking fantastic but Kyle couldn't tell them that! "ANYWAY! You guys dont need to worry about that, okay?" Kyle sweated a bit from their dejected looks and disappointed pouts.

"Wow, you must be a magician, I could never get my hair this way!" Kyle was amazed. His hair was gelled back on one side and neatly put into place the rest of his bangs fell in his face but it looked nice. His shirt was orange and his tie was a dark green. He stared in the mirror wondering why his clothes always seemed to be those two colors but he quickly just dismissed it as a coincidence. The other three had brought their clothes with them and hurriedly got dressed they wore similar outfits except in different colors. It was about 6:47 when Kenny came around to pick them up. He looked drained after dealing with an idiotic Stan and just wanted tonight to be over with two of his best friend getting some. Preferably from each other. The three blondes came bouncing away out the house and Kenny couldn't help it but to smile when he saw Butters walking out giggling and looking like a little boy wearing his fathers clothes, it was cute. They rode over to the school, which took them quite some time seeing as a lot of people were arriving at the same time.

Once the got inside, they paid their fee and entered the the dance floor. Immediately, Kenny urge them to dance and they were joined by a few of their friends. Kyle was thankful that no one else seemed to know and he could just forget about what happened and dance. He was having a fun time dancing and goofing off with the guys until he spotted Wendy and Stan talking intensely over on the other side of the dance floor. They were alone and they looked like the perfect couple- like usual. This tugged at Kyle's heart and the red head waited for a moment to slip away. The music that was once encouraging him to dance was now making him sick. He really started to regret coming. His eyes felt like they were on fire and he needed to get away quick to the bathroom before he threw up right there. He locked the doors and silently sobbed away on the toilet.

"This is just sad," Kyle spat out bitterly. He just loved Stan so much it was almost disgusting. He could be feeling one way and just by seeing Stan, Kyle's whole mood could change in an instant. It was like Stan had way too much power over the red head.

"Kyle, come out. I know you're in here," Kenny had followed the small Jew into the bathroom and picked the lock to get through.

"Leave me alone, Kenny, I'm not in the mood. I want to go home!" Kyle yelled from the bathroom stall.

"Why don't you just say what's wrong?"

"YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG!: I AM IN LOVE WITH STAN!" Kyle busted out the stall ready to kick Kenny's ass but he was met with a red faced Stan instead. "Wha...What the hell?!" Kenny was just looking so pleased with himself as he patted Stan shoulder as if to say "You know what to do next" and left. "Tch, bastard." Kyle walked passed Stan and tried to escaped but the door was blocked. "KENNY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You bastard!"

Kyle stopped and looked at Stan. "What?"

"You bastard..." Stan nervously smiled. Kyle then realized what he was saying and memories of their childhood came back as they laughed a little bit. It grew silent again. Neither of them wanted to talk first. The air was chillingly cold. It was even more awkward when they remember how hot they made it last night.

"Kyle, I-"

"Stan, I-"

The boys started at the time and did that thing where they were both like "after you" "no, after you" at the same time as well. They made them laugh again. They grew a little closer and Kyle started to talk.

"I...I love you, Stan, and I'm sorry...I can just forget it and we can go back to the way they were before I never meant to act out on it if it was going to be like this!" Kyle stared at the ground holding back any tears but of course a few stray ones escaped.

"NO! I don't want you to regret it!" Stan corrected. Kyle snapped his head up to look at Stan weirdly. "Truth is..." Stan sighed deeply. "I've been in love with you for a very long time...it just took some pushing from you to make me realize this. But, it thought you were just confused since the line between friendship and lovers got blurred a little bit plus the fact that every time we got intimate you were drunk and you forget about it afterwards not to mention I found out something shocking...Wendy had been cheating on me...with Cartman. I was angry but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would and last night I kinda was too willing to forget about Wendy completely...I felt like a bad person like I was forcing you and using you but you're my best friend what would I do if I hurt you so this morning I left...in the end I still hurt you didn't I?" Kyle's head spun as he listened to Stan's long and drawn out explanation. This was a lot to take in. Wendy was dating Cartman behind Stan's back? Stan felt like he was tricking Kyle? Stan..._loved_ Kyle?

"Wa-wait...so you're telling me.. that you love me and the reason you left was because you thought I wouldn't remember because I was drunk and you felt like you were taking advantage of me?" Stan nodded. "You really are an idiot," Kyle laughed feeling more idiotic than ever. Something only his best friend can make him feel. "Stan, I was taking advantage of you! I was the one who started it each time, and every time I loved it...I just thought you didn't remember so I never brought it up but last night...it was different I thought you really did return my feelings until I woke up this morning finding you gone and everything I knew was a lie..." Kyle said in a sadden tone. Stan was now holding him in a tight embrace.

"I'm not good at expressing my feelings but, Kyle if you would, will you be my boyfriend?" Stan smiled feeling a bit awkward at that statement but happy about the red head's blush either way and the eager nod followed by it. The shorter boy kissed Stan before the football player could ramble on anymore. To be honest this whole fiasco was tiring and Kyle was glad that everything was out in the open.

"As long as you'll be mine," Kyle smiled feeling slick.

* * *

After Kenny had released them from the boys' bathroom letting in a bunch of pissed off guys who all needed to piss very bad, the new couple walked out hand in hand showing off their relationship. Unfortunately, no one cared or even thought it was strange, since they do it all the time anyway. They got home pretty late about half past midnight to be exact but neither of them really wanted to go to sleep. There was an awkward air now that they were alone. They went to Kyle's room and undressed at first going to bed. but, with the way they were glancing at each other said otherwise.

"S-so..um," Stan swallowed thickly. He knew that he did it before but, now that neither of them were drunk he didn't know how to act.

"Stan..." Kyle mumbled before kissing his _boyfriend_ on the cheek. He squealed a bit just thinking about it. He didn't know when he'd get used to saying it but the butterflies in his stomach said it'll be a while. Stan kissed Kyle again, this time on the lips, _repeatedly_. Each time the kiss grew needier and longer. Stan just decided to let their libido take control. Kyle was becoming more eager as he pressed his wet reddening lips along Stan's neck and collar bones. Stan let out a shakey breath liking the way Kyle's soft appendages felt on his neck.

"Fuck," the football player swore as he pushed Kyle onto the bed further. He watched as the Jew gracefully fell and he admired the way his hair fanned out under him. He was beautiful. Eagerly Kyle pulled Stan down for another kiss this time the kiss was sweeter and full of love. Not clumsy and drunkenly like before. The red head mewled into the kiss and flushed their bodies against each other. The room was getting hot. Too hot. Kyle removed his shirt and wiggled out of his slacks he motioned for Stan to do the same and watched as his muscles constricted while he did it.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Kyle gasped and jumped Stan kissing him more desperately and running his hands up and down the tan teen's chest. He grinded their hips in blissful friction and moaned at him own action. His expression was just _obscene. _

"No, **you're **the hot one," Stan corrected as he leaned up to nip at Kyle's chest kissing down to his nipples and taking a hard pink bud into his mouth. Kyle's moans of pleasure only shot straight to his dick and, fuck, he needed to be in Kyle right now. The foreplay was getting boring they were both already painfully hard and all they wanted to do was to get to it already. Stan flipped them over making Kyle land on the bed with an _'oof' _sound. Kyle was going to protest but his words were caught when his black underwear was ripped off his bottom.

"What the hell?" he keened when the cold air his his lower region. He felt so embarrassed since Stan was staring as his bare ass and dripping erection.

"God, why is your ass so perfect?" Stan groaned at the sight. He just wanted to plunge in at the sight. "Fuck, I'm sure God had nothing to do with it your ass is sinful," Stan took his hand to a pale, redden cheek and smooth over it. He grabbed Kyle's perfect thighs and messaged them. Kyle was growing redder and redder by the second but was grateful Stan couldn't see his face. Stan smirked he already knew from Kyle's ears and the back of his neck that he was impossibly red but he feigned innocence anyway. "Shit, look at this work of art!" Stan continued to praise and kissed Kyle's cheeks before biting lightly. Kyle's hips bucked in a silent plea. Stan licked the crack and slurped at the star shape wetting it affectionately. He grabbed the lotion that was settled on his dresser and started slicking up his fingers. Kyle wasn't drunk enough to not feel pain this time so when he felt the protruding finger he clenched at the sheets and buried his face into the pillow. Stan slowly moved his index till he felt Kyle was loose enough to take two. He curled them and scissored till Kyle was bucking against his finger.

"Blow..." Kyle muttered into the pillow his breath labored and his hips now rutting against Stan's digits.

"What's that, babe?" Kyle moaned at the nickname it made his heart swell.

"Hah..I want to blow you..." Kyle managed to get out and Stan felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Stan got on the bed and let Kyle get in between his legs. He ran an encouraging hand into the curly locks and kissed Kyle's forehead. Kyle moved Stan's boxers out the way and gasped when the wet erect cock bobbed out at full length and almost hit him in the face. "Fuck," he felt a shiver run down his back and a need in his ass. His hot breath was already bringing Stan close to release. Kyle pressed kissing down the shaft and nuzzled into his balls while he stroked his length. He looked up at Stan with wide innocent eyes liking the way Stan was now moaning uncontrollably in his hands and took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. The taste was salty and strong but it wasn't as bad as Kyle thought. He took Stan more into his mouth noting the way Stan's toes curled from the warmth.

"Shit, Kyle." Stan utter through clench teeth. The way Kyle was bobbing his head and sucking him off was making his head spin. He took his hand and smacked Kyle's ass cheek in a wordless thank you and groaned as Kyle moaned around his dick. Kyle was getting faster as Stan dug his fingers back into his neglected hole and he even added a third finger as he pumped furiously. Kyle was getting pissed. His jaw was tired of taking Stan's enormous cock and the way Stan was fingering him made his hole itch wantonly. He want him to hit that spot but his fingers weren't long enough.

"Dammit, Stan, fuck me already!" he demanded in a tone that would have been intimidating if Stan's dick was wasn't in his mouth. Kyle crawled his way under Stan and spread his legs open to receive Stan's manhood. The sight was erotic to say the least but Stan kept himself cool he didn't to shove it in and hurt Kyle in anyway. He slowly but surely filled Kyle to brim his thick cock hitting every good spot Kyle had on the way in.

"OH YES!" Kyle screamed and pulled Stan down to kiss him. He gyrated his hips to get Stan to move. The taller boy took that as his cue and started to pull out before he slammed back in making Kyle see stars. The built up a rhythm as skin smacked against skin and Kyle clenched around Stan. His arms flung up to scratch as Stan's back and the latter groaned in equal pleasure and pain. He started pistoning into Kyle's tight warm heat and was gasping like a fish when Kyle's legs wrapped around him tightly pulling him in deeper. "Oh shit, YES! Fuck me! ah fuck I want this dick!" if there was one thing about Kyle vs drunk Kyle it would have to be the dirty talk he was more compliant drunk, yes, but sober he was much more eager and dirtier. Stan laughed to himself from the irony as he obeyed Kyle's orders of "faster, deeper, longer, fuck me".

"Kyle, I'm going to cum...cum with me, cum for me," Stan's voice was deep and feral only making Kyle shiver and shake. Kyle concentrated on his orgasm and snaked a hand between them to quickly jack himself off. The way Stan plunged into him deeply and how his cock was spilling precum like crazy he knew he was going to burst soon. "Kyle...I love you," Stan groaned as he thrusted one last time and came deep into Kyle. The red head moaned out Stan's name as he came soon after. Stan slowly thrusted into Kyle's tired hole dragging out their orgasms. He then pulled out and got up to grab a wet rag to clean them off with. Kyle looked gorgeous, with his face bright in the after glow of sex and his hair sticking to his face his had lidded eyes closed slowly as his hickey covered chest heaving up and down.

"I'm tiiiirreeedddd," Kyle whined and made grabbing motions at Stan. He wanted to be held and told those heart warming words again. It would a good thing that they've been best friends for ever because Stan knew exactly what he wanted and took Kyle into his arms before kissing his forehead and whispering "I love you" like a chant that was only for Kyle to hear. It wasn't long till Kyle was knocked out and Stan was falling asleep just looking at him. Stan saw his phone light up with a text message from Kenny and decided to just see what the dirty blonde wants.

Slut (Kenny): Were you gentle ;)

Stan: Nope. I gave Kyle the best fuck of his life

Slut (Kenny): Oh thats good I'll make sure to tease him about it later I can ask Butters for his ass cream if you want

Stan: Butters has ass cream...?

Slut (Kenny): It helps sooth the asshole

Stan: Why the hell does Butters have ass cream Kenny?

Slut (Kenny):...secret ;0

Stan: YOU DID NOT!

Slut (Kenny): Oh but I did...several times to be exact I mean Craig and Tweek have done it as well so its not that weird...anyway! I'll see you at school tomorrow!

Stan: WHAT?!

* * *

Author's Notes: There's no excuse...I just didn't know how to end it and I'm still not satisfied with the ending sorry guys I didn't have any motivation and life was getting busy as well but that's not even a good excuse -.- It was disappointing I know...thank you to all who stuck with this story and all that had enough patience to keep reading and reviewing I really appreciate it guys * cries real tears * you guys are the best!

((That Bunny and that Creek tho...who would have expected it...ok so everyone probably expected it but like that doesn't matter let me feel all like I made it surprising or some shit))

((Tell me what you thought and let me know how you thought it would have ended))

((Sorry if the lemon was boring I tried to make it as flavorful as I could orz))

((Have you guys realized how bad I am at naming chapters yet?))

((Bye so sad its ending!))

((This is getting long let me stop))

((just an FYI I'm working on a bonus Chapter for ya'll so even if it's over I want to apologize with a proper less rushed ending filled with other couples so look forward!))


End file.
